


Adoration

by MilkTeaMiku



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Children, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Post Mpreg, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:57:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkTeaMiku/pseuds/MilkTeaMiku
Summary: Victor loves his mate and his pup more than anything.





	

Yuuri was dozing when Victor returned home from the ice rink. Usually, when Victor walked in through the front door, he was greeted by his sweet omega and their first child, and often Makkachin, too. That afternoon their home was quiet, but not unnaturally so, and Yuuri’s soft scent was still saturating the air, so Victor didn’t panic. He knew nothing ill-fated had befallen his beautiful mate while he’d been away.

He hung his coat on the hook by the front door and toed off his shoes. The floors were probably cold so he left his socks on before setting his bag by the couch and wandering towards the bedroom. Yuuri’s scent grew stronger, honey thick and sugary, as it mixed with the scent of their baby. A feeling of relief settled over him, one that he had become deeply familiar with over the past few months.

As much as he hated to leave his pregnant mate and his pup alone, he knew it was unrealistic to think they could be together all day. Victor had to train Yurio after all, and Yuuri had his job teaching the younger kids to skate (although he was currently on leave). For now, however, his little family was all tucked up safe at home, and he was quite satisfied with that.

His precious Yuuri was certainly asleep when Victor found him, just like Victor had thought he would be. He was curled up on Victor’s half of the bed, resting mostly on his back with his hips twisted to the side a little, probably to relieve some of the pressure on his spine. His knees were drawn up, a thing he did a lot in his first pregnancy without really realising it – Victor knew it was to protect his stomach, even if just a little bit, though Yuuri had yet to realise that.

Nico was resting on Yuuri’s soft chest, and was fast asleep, too. Their little boy was dressed in a light blue jumpsuit, and had a tiny beanie of the same colour tucked over his ears and his dark hair. One tiny fist was gripping at Yuuri’s skin through his shirt, and the other was splayed over his own mouth, thumb tucked inside. His little nose twitched as Victor’s scent drifted into the room, but Victor had scented him dozens and dozens of times, so it didn’t wake the tiny pup.

Yuuri however, did wake, albeit slowly. His eyelashes fluttered, and he slowly lifted his head. No matter how much he had become used to Victor’s scent, any small change in the air woke him when he was pregnant. Even more so now that they had one precious child together. 

“Victor?” He mumbled, blinking sleepily. 

Victor sat down on the edge of the bed and reached out to brush strands of hair out of Yuuri’s eyes. It was growing a lot longer again, like it had when Yuuri had first come to live in Russia with him all those years ago. It was a very becoming look on him, Victor thought. “I’m home, Yuuri.”

“Welcome home,” Yuuri said, as his hand absentmindedly came up to rest on their little one’s back. The child hardly stirred under his beloved Daddy’s gentle touch. “What time is it?”

“It’s only four in the afternoon,” he said, as he let his eyes roam across his mate and his pup, like he always did. Yuuri was wearing comfortable clothing, including a shirt he wore quite frequently during his last pregnancy. It meant that he’d had a rough morning (something Victor knew to be true, because he’d been the one holding Yuuri’s hair back and wiping his mouth clean) but a relaxed day. “How’s your stomach? Does it still hurt?”

Like Victor had thought he would, Yuuri shook his head. “It’s better now,” he said. “You’re home early, I haven’t even started dinner yet.”

Victor was early, but he just couldn’t help himself. He’d cut Yurio’s practice two hours short in favour of returning home to his family. They’d only recently discovered Yuuri’s second pregnancy, and they hadn’t told anyone yet, so perhaps his actions wouldn’t be so easily forgiven by his brash student, but Victor didn’t care. After Yuuri’s rough morning, Victor had been incredibly reluctant to leave him in the first place. As much as he loved skating, he was happiest when he was with his mate and child.

“Don’t worry about dinner, I can cook tonight,” Victor said, as he put a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder to keep him from rising. “You should rest some more. You were up very early this morning.”

Yuuri gave him a tired, thankful smile. 

Unable to help himself, Victor leaned down to press a gentle kiss to his mate’s lips. When he finally drew away, he returned to brushing hair out of Yuuri’s eyes, and gave him a soft smile. “How long has Nico been sleeping?”

“A while,” Yuuri said. “He missed his two o’ clock feed because I didn’t want to wake him…”

“That’s alright, Yuuri,” Victor said. He hated how Yuuri still sometimes succumbed to very omega fears, like that his alpha would be mad for missing a feed with their pup. It was only due to his shifting hormones, but Victor still didn’t like thinking that Yuuri believed he was anything less than a perfect mate and father to their precious Nico. Victor trusted Yuuri with Nico completely, and often believed that Yuuri’s judgment regarding their pup was better than his own. “I can feed him now if you want.”

Yuuri nodded. “He won’t eat his dinner tonight otherwise…”

Victor agreed – a missed dinner, or a half-eaten dinner, meant that Nico would be up earlier in the night for a feed, which was something neither one of them wanted. He reached out to take Nico, and tried to smother his laughs when Yuuri whined at him. “Yuuri,” he complained, “stop hogging the baby.”

Yuuri chuckled too. “Sorry, sorry.”

It was something that often happened when Victor went to take Nico from him. Yuuri never meant anything by it – he just loved being with their pup, and Victor didn’t blame him. Their little Nico was absolutely _perfect._

Eventually Yuuri relented, and Victor was able to scoop up the little pup into his arms. “Hello my sweet Nikolai,” he cooed, as Nico’s eyes slowly blinked open. His tiny nose caught Victor’s scent before his eyes opened, and then he was giggling, and making sweet, eager noises as he reached his hands up for Victor’s face. “Ah, there’s my precious pup! Did you sleep well, baby?”

Nico just giggled again, and patted his palm against Victor’s face.

“Good sleep, then?” He purred, as he rubbed his nose against Nico’s. Victor had never been able to purr until Yuuri entered the last trimester of his first pregnancy. It wasn’t something alphas were typically able to do, but it had just happened one time when he was lying on the couch with Yuuri bundled in his lap, their hands pressed against his round stomach. Nico had been very active that evening, and was nudging against their fingers several times every hour, and it had just made him so _happy._

“Victor, leave the door open,” Yuuri called, as Victor left their bedroom.

“I will, Yuuri,” he answered. Yuuri never liked to be separated from Nico by a closed door, and having them open meant he would be able to hear Nico’s sweet noises easily. “Are you hungry, Nico? Want something to eat? Papa can make you something very delicious!”

Nico made a gurgling noise, and pressed his chubby hand against Victor’s face again. It was something he often did, so Victor always made sure to hold him up high enough. For now, he indulged Nico’s little quirks. It seemed to reassure him to touch his parent’s faces anyway.

Victor liked to think that he was an expert at making a bottle now. He could do it one handed, and knew the perfect amount of time to wait until the milk was cool enough for Nico to drink (though he always, always checked and double-checked first… but it was usually perfect).

Nico seemed to have inherited Yuuri’s appetite. He always tried to drink from the bottle too fast, and never skipped out on a meal, unless he was asleep. Victor always had to angle the bottle carefully so that Nico couldn’t drink it too fast. “What a gutsy little boy I have,” he laughed to himself, as he gazed at his baby sweetly. “Make sure you drink it all, Nikolai, so you can grow up big and strong for Papa.”

He wondered if Nico would let him dote on him this much when he was older. Of course, thinking about his little baby getting bigger and older did make him a little sad, even if he was eager for it to happen. He would miss having little Nico like this, quiet and happy and gurgling, still able to fit neatly into the crook of his arms. They already had another little one on the way, but by the time their second pup was born, Nico would be more than a year old.

Time hardly seemed like it should be able to fly by that fast.

When the bottle was finished, Victor set it in the sink, and used their tea towel to wipe Nico’s mouth clean. “I’m afraid you got your messy eating habits from me, baby,” he sighed. The amount of times Victor ended up with rice stuck on his face after a meal was abysmal. He just couldn’t help it; Yuuri’s food was so tasty. 

He slung the tea towel over his shoulder before heaving Nico up to burp him. Once the milk had settled in Nico’s stomach, Victor took him into the lounge room to relax. He rested Nico across his knees, and gripped Nico’s tiny hands in his own. Those little hands of his were so small that even Victor’s palms were bigger, and he couldn’t help but lean down to kiss them. It made Nico giggle.

Nico had a very kind laugh. The sort of laugh that was infectious, and bubbling. Victor thought it matched his heart-shaped smile perfectly – a smile the baby had gotten from him, he was proud to say. Their Nico had inherited Yuuri’s dark hair and little nose, but he had Victor’s big blue eyes and signature heart-shaped smile. 

He could still vividly remember Yuuri’s expression when he’d seen Nico give them that smile for the first time. He was sure Yuuri had teared up, and he’d been unable to do anything but press his cheek against Nico’s and smile too. “I’m really glad he has your smile,” Yuuri had told Victor. “I was really hoping he would.”

Victor would have loved Nico no matter what he came to look like or who’s smile he had. He’d had no doubt Nico would be perfect, and of course he’d been exactly right. Any child that he and Yuuri made would be nothing less than perfect, after all. Every time he laid his eyes on his sweet baby, he was reminded of just how perfect he was. In the end, it didn’t matter what Nico had looked like.

But he still liked that Nico had his smile.

“My, aren’t you just the sweetest thing?” Victor cooed, as he bent over to nuzzle Nico’s nose when Nico smiled at him again. “And your smile – it’s just the cutest! Who’s my precious pup?”

Nico giggled, his fists flailing with excitement. 

Victor pressed a quick, wet kiss against Nico’s cheek. When Nico’s giggles grew louder, he swooped in to press another one to his other cheek. His efforts were rewarded with an even sweeter giggle from his son. Ah, what an adorable baby he had.

A loud knock on the door had him glancing up, eyes narrowed. He scented the air, but the stranger’s scent hadn’t yet reached him, so he smothered the protective growl building up in his throat. He didn’t want to frighten his son, or alert Yuuri to their visitor. 

He pulled Nico up into his arms, and released a soothing scent to distract him away from the sudden shift in his mood. Victor was still incredibly uncomfortable with having Nico around strangers or alphas; they were instincts he couldn’t quite always shake off, but he was working on it. He just loved his pup too much.

“Oi, Victor! Open the door!”

Victor let out an annoyed huff as he heard Yurio’s indignant shouts. He tucked Nico into the crook of his arm, leaving his dominant hand free as he answered the door. “I’d prefer it if you didn’t shout, Yurio.”

Yurio gritted his teeth as his eyes flashed down to Nico. He still looked angry, but he knew better than to shout or raise his voice around the baby. He’d done it in the past, and not only had he been snarled at by Victor, but Yuuri hadn’t stopped growling when he came near them for a solid week. That seemed like it was more than enough punishment for the young alpha.

“Why did you leave the rink?” Yurio demanded in a harsh whisper as he stalked inside. “You just left!”

“Did I say you could come in?” Victor sighed, and shut the door behind his student. If it had been anyone else, perhaps with the exception of one of Yuuri’s closest friends, he would have turned them away. But Yuuri enjoyed Yurio’s company, for some reason, and now that Yuuri had had a child, Yurio had become softer towards the omega. Even if he still liked to mouth off to Victor, Victor didn’t mind, as long as he treated Yuuri (and now Nico) respectfully.

“Why did you leave?” Yurio demanded. “I still have to learn the new choreography! Or did you forget that, too?”

“I didn’t forget,” Victor said. “Yurio, don’t stray past the living room.”

Yurio gave him a strange look. “I don’t stink that much.”

“Yuuri is asleep,” Victor said. “I don’t want your scent waking him. You know how sensitive his nose is now, especially in our home.”

Yurio frowned. “What, is he pregnant again?”

Victor just smiled. He could tell the moment it clicked in Yurio’s head, if the angry look that came across his face was anything to go by.

“Yurio?” A soft voice interrupted Yurio’s impending outburst, and then Yuuri appeared at the top of the staircase, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “I didn’t know you were visiting…”

Yurio’s anger seemed to drain away at the sight of Yuuri. Victor’s mate still looked tired, and was faintly pale. His hair was a tangled mess, and he was still wearing loose clothing. To Victor, it was evident he’d had a very long day. It must have been evident to Yurio too. 

“I didn’t mean to wake you up,” Yurio muttered, as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Yuuri said, as he waved a hand. He seemed distracted as his eyes roamed across the room, but that glazed look on his face disappeared when his gaze landed on Nico. 

Victor sighed, but it wasn’t an upset noise. He didn’t protest when Yuuri came to take Nico from him, though he would have liked to hold his son a little longer. He knew Yuuri needed the reassurance of holding his baby in his arms while he adjusted to Yurio’s unexpected scent in their home. 

“What brings you over today, Yurio?” Yuuri asked, significantly more pleased now that he had Nico. “Did Victor forget something important again?”

“He did!” Yurio said. “He just ditched me at the rank.”

Yuuri laughed a little. “Sorry, Yurio. I’m afraid that’s probably my fault.”

Yurio snorted. “No, it’s definitely that idiot’s fault.” Yurio gave Yuuri a curious onceover, his eyes lingering on Yuuri’s stomach. “Are you really pregnant again?”

A delicate flush came to Yuuri’s cheeks. “Yeah, I am. We only found out last week.”

Yurio huffed, but managed to contain any comments he had regarding Yuuri’s incredible fertility (he’d learned that the hard way, too). “Well, I guess I can forgive Victor this time, then. But hurry up and return to the ice! Him acting as a coach is awful. I don’t know how you managed to win three straight golds.”

“Would have won more if Nico hadn’t come along,” Yuuri chuckled. “Ah, but aren’t you the best prize of all, my little angel?” He cooed at Nico. 

Victor felt his heart melt a little, like it always did when Yuuri acted so sweetly with their child. There was nothing that pleased an alpha more than a happy mate and a happy pup, especially when those two things were put together. Even if he was still cautious with an unbonded alpha in his home, Yuuri’s level of comfortability around Yurio certainly did help relax him.

“Did he eat, Victor?” Yuuri asked, as he finally lifted his eyes off Nico.

Victor nodded. “Of course. He had every drop.”

Yuuri smiled, pleased, and gently rocked Nico in his arms. Nico was staring up at Yuuri as though Yuuri was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. There was so much adoration in those blue eyes of his that Victor felt like he could cry. Nico just _adored_ Yuuri.

“Good, he’ll eat his dinner then,” Yuuri said, “though I have a feeling he would have eaten it anyway… Yurio, are you going to stay for dinner, too?”

Yurio glanced at Victor out of the corner of his eyes, and hesitated. Victor still bristled at the thought of sharing his household with another alpha while his vulnerable mate and pup were around, but he knew Yurio wouldn’t do anything to hurt them, so he stamped down his instincts and didn’t protest. Yurio had more than proven that he wouldn’t hurt Yuuri or Nico.

“Alright, I’ll stay,” Yurio said. He didn’t look nearly as fussed as he tried to sound, and seemed quite startled by the radiant smile Yuuri gave him.

“I’ll make katsudon!” Yuuri said. “Nico, doesn’t that sound great? Oh, you’re just going to love katsudon! When you have teeth, of course.”

Victor chuckled as he watched his mate wander into the kitchen, baby in tow. Yuuri took any excuse to make katsudon when he was pregnant, and Victor never had the heart to tell him not to. He was surprised Yuuri never got sick of it, what with the amount he ate. But whatever made him happy made Victor happy, too.

“I can’t believe you already got him pregnant again,” Yurio grumbled, as he threw himself down on the couch. “Nikolai can’t even talk properly.”

“It has been a while since Nico was born, Yurio,” Victor reminded him. Like most omegas, Yuuri had skipped his first heat after Nico was born; his body was still filled with pregnancy hormones, so it wasn’t anything to worry about. His next heat had arrived on schedule, but they’d been meticulous with protection, and it was shorter because of Nico. 

It had been the next heat, an entire month early, that had left Yuuri pregnant again. It wasn’t a planned pregnancy, but neither one of them were opposed to having a second child. Nico would be one and a half when their next pup was born, so he would be firmly out of his newborn phase. Victor had no doubt that their second child would be just as loved as Nico, if not as expected.

“Can’t believe two of your spawn will be running around soon,” Yurio muttered. Victor would have scolded him for calling his children ‘spawn’ if he didn’t know how attached to Nico Yurio was. As soon as Victor had been comfortable letting Yurio hold Nico (which had only been last week… but Victor didn’t care if he’d been protective for far too long) Yurio had leapt at the chance. He’d even cried when he’d first had Nico in his arms, though he furiously denied it now.

Deep down, Victor knew that if Yuuri or Nico needed Yurio, then Yurio would be there without any hesitance. Yurio had become deeply attached to Yuuri since he’d come to Russia; not only did he admire Yuuri’s skating, but he’d come to enjoy Yuuri’s company, as well. It made Victor laugh. It was almost like Yuuri already had a needy child with him, always looking for attention. 

Speaking of which… Victor quietly left Yurio to his own devices in the lounge room as he snuck into the kitchen to join his mate. Yuuri seemed unsurprised, and leaned back into Victor’s embrace with a sweet purr. “I didn’t know Yurio was coming over,” he said.

“I didn’t either,” Victor answered. “I wanted you to myself.”

Yuuri laughed quietly, and turned his head to nuzzle against Victor’s neck, just above where his scent glands were. “Victor, you always have me,” Yuuri said. “Me and Nico.”

Victor smiled, and pressed his mouth into Yuuri’s hair. He slipped his hands down to press against Yuuri’s stomach, still soft from his first pregnancy, though the unmistakable tenseness of their second child growing there was evident. “And this little one too,” he whispered.

Yuuri nodded. A content smell laced through his scent.

Victor lifted a hand to turn Yuuri’s chin, and pressed a kiss to his lips. He’d never be able to repay Yuuri for the happiness he gave him with their children. One was more than a blessing, but two? He felt like his heart could burst from pure happiness alone. 

Nico giggled as he watched Victor kiss Yuuri. A grin came across Victor’s face as he leaned down to nuzzle Nico in Yuuri’s arms. “Oh, are you jealous, my little one? Do you want a kiss too?” He pressed a wet kiss against Nico’s cheek, just like he’d done before, and paused to let Nico paw at his face a little before straightening. 

“He really loves your kisses,” Yuuri said.

“Of course, I’m a great kisser,” Victor declared. “Nico just loves attention, don’t you, baby?”

Nico giggled again.

It made Yuuri smile. “Alright, alright,” he said, as he smothered his quiet laughs. “Let me start dinner now. You go entertain Yurio.”

Victor pouted. He wanted to spend more time with his mate, but he knew Yuuri was right. “Fine, but tomorrow I’m having my family all to myself. I’m going to turn everyone away from our door.”

“Alright,” Yuuri said, laughing, as he nuzzled Victor once more before bravely letting him take Nico again. “It’s still your choice if you want to let another alpha hold him, but I don’t mind if you take him, for now… Just don’t shut the door.”

“I won’t.” Victor pressed a thankful kiss to Yuuri’s cheek. “I’ll take care of him.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to take a bit of a break from my other A/B/O WIPs to write something sweeter~ ❤
> 
> -
> 
> [my tumblr](http://milkteamiku.tumblr.com/)   
>  [my twitter](https://twitter.com/fairydens)


End file.
